Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Dubnau, David RESEARCH & RELATED Other Project Information 1. * Are Human Subjects Involved? Yes No 1.a. If YES to Human Subjects Is the IRB review Pending? Yes No IRB Approval Date: Exemption Number: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Human Subject Assurance Number 2. * Are Vertebrate Animals Used? Yes No 2.a. If YES to Vertebrate Animals Is the IACUC review Pending? Yes No IACUC Approval Date: Animal Welfare Assurance Number 3. * Is proprietary/privileged information Yes No included in the application? 4.a. * Does this project have an actual or potential impact on Yes No the environment? 4.b. If yes, please explain: 4.c. If this project has an actual or potential impact on the environment, has an exemption been authorized or an environmental assessment (EA) or environmental impact statement (EIS) been performed? Yes No 4.d. If yes, please explain: 5.a. * Does this project involve activities outside the U.S. or Yes No partnership with International Collaborators? 5.b. If yes, identify countries: Germany 5.c. Optional Explanation: Collaboration with Dr. Berenike Maier 6. * Project Summary/Abstract 2297-summary.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 7. *